


Closure

by Gracemoon99



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Angst and Fluff, Closure, F/M, Love, Romance, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 23:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5804908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gracemoon99/pseuds/Gracemoon99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Whitney Frost case has been solved and Peggy decides that she and Daniel need to talk about their 'situation.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closure

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fanfiction so any notes, questions, comments, or stages of protest are welcome! Thank you for reading!

It had been a long day at the office. Peggy, Daniel, and the rest of the Agents and friends of the SSR had finally solved the Whitney Frost Case. Ms. Frost and her husband were in prison and the remainder of her associates had been captured and brought in for questioning. Jason Wilkes was safe and still as chipper as ever and constantly asking for Peggy to go dancing with him again. For the first time in weeks Peggy was able to sit back in her chair at the office and breathe.  
Most of the other agents had left, save for the last few who were filing their last bits of paperwork for the day. Peggy watched as the last agent, Agent Rodriguez, put on his coat and hat and walked out of the office. Strangely she enjoyed being the last person in the building, there was a sort of tranquility that mirrored the usual hustle and bustle of the office in LA; however, she was not the last person in the bullpen. From her periphery, she caught a glimpse Chief Sousa through his office window, the dim light of his small desk lamp illuminating his face as he read through a seemingly endless stack of files.  
Peggy hadn’t thought about New York in a while. Since Angie came out to LA and finally got an acting job, Peggy had no reason to return to the East coast. Jarvis, Howard, Anna, Jason, and Angie, all of her friends, were here in LA, so what was the point of moving back? There was one downside to staying though: Daniel Sousa.  
Over the course of the investigation the awkward tension between Peggy and Daniel had subsided, or rather, they pushed it aside to avoid compromising the work that they had to do. They didn’t talk much outside of the usual work talk and the occasional “how are you” “I’m fine, you,” but now that they had solved the mystery of the zero matter, there was no way to avoid the strain that their friendship was under and so they hadn’t spoken a word to one another since finishing the case- it was far too painful. Although things had been civil between them for the past month or so, there was this unresolved tension between them. They needed to talk, really talk about their ‘situation.’ Peggy often caught herself watching him from her desk, she was always entranced with his movements; the way he held a pen, the way he looked as he talked on the phone or paced in his office when in deep thought. Daniel intrigued her. It’s not like he was some mystery to be unraveled, but she did wonder- had always wondered- why he had never asked her out again. Why did he show her signs of attraction and then just up and leave? Peggy realized that now was the time to find out why. She took a deep breath, straightened her blouse, and walked over to his office door.  
Daniel jumped at the sound of a knock on his doorframe surprised to find that he was not the last person in the office at- what time was it?- Eleven thirty at night. Who else would be here this late besides him and Rose? As he looked up, he saw her silhouette, and his heart dropped at the sight.  
“Do you mind if I come in?” she said.  
“Yes, of course Peggy! Come on in. I was just reviewing the last of the interrogation files. I had no idea it was this late!”  
“Well I guess one of the perks of being chief is that you get to spend long hours in this beautiful and large office of yours.” She smiled- a smile Daniel felt he hadn’t seen in ages, but that may be because it was always directed at someone else- a certain scientist who had caught Peggy’s eye at the beginning of the investigation.  
“So what are you doing here so late? Shouldn’t you be headed out to celebrate with Jason and Angie for finishing the case?” He prompted.  
“I could ask the same of you. And, no, I just lost track of time I suppose. The office is always so peaceful at night.” She sighed and looked out of his office window into the empty bullpen. He could tell by the look on her face that she had something important to say, and he knew exactly what it was.  
After a moment she spoke, “Daniel, can I talk to you about something?” She said as she leaned against the door frame.  
“I thought we were talking.” He chuckled. She looked serious and it worried him- he was not ready to have this conversation.  
Peggy stood up straight and took the first few steps into his office, “I know that you and I have been working hard on this case and we haven’t much had time to talk, but I- I just need to know- why did you move out here? I know that this was a great promotion, but you have family in New York, and friends, and your favorite places, and, well, what I’m wondering is what prompted you to just pack up your whole life and move all the way across the country?”  
“Peggy I-“  
“Look I understand that you and Violet are together, and I know that you are going to propose to her if you haven’t already, but you asked me to drinks, Daniel. And I thought that that meant something. I thought that you liked me. But a few weeks after you asked, you announce that you’re moving to LA to run the new SSR office, and you didn’t even talk to me. You just walked out the door with a curt nod and a smile.” She looked flustered and- dare he say it- angry with him. “How could you just up and leave like that, Daniel? What was I supposed to think?”  
“I don’t know Peggy. I just- I-“he stuttered.  
“Be honest with me, please.” She looked at him then, her eyes wide and sad, searching for the truth, something that she needed to know for a while.  
Daniel sighed, “I wanted to get away. I needed to move on with my life Peggy.” He paused, afraid of how she would react to his confession. “I didn’t think that you would want to be with me.” He looked at the pencil on his desk in the hopes that it would absorb him so that he wouldn’t have to say it.  
“Why on Earth would you think that?” Peggy looked genuinely curious as he looked into her eyes.  
“Because no girl would ever trade a red, white, and blue shield for an aluminum crutch.” He muttered.  
“What caused you to think that? Who said that to you, because surely you didn’t come up with that on your own.” Her voice rose and he winced, knowing that what he said had offended her. “I loved Steve, not because he was a hero with strength and a shield, but because he was kind, and authentic, and believed that goodness would fix the world, not violence. I loved him when he was a small, skinny, and frail man with no powers but that of a strong heart, long before he became the Captain America that this world knows today. So if you think that I loved him for the same reasons as every other young woman in America, then you are seriously mistaken, Daniel! How could you think so little of me?” she was closer to his desk now, her chest heaving as she scolded him.  
Daniel stood up then, grabbed his crutch and moved around the desk to stand in front of her- there was no backing out of this now. He spoke softly and looked into her eyes, “I don’t think that of you Peggy. I have always, and will always, think the world of you. I just- I guess I was looking for a reason to get away from you. I have always thought you were too good for me, and you are Peggy.”  
“I am not too good for you Daniel! That’s absurd!”  
“Peggy, I moved out here to let you go. I didn’t want to risk a broken heart for you, and I know that sounds cowardly, but I needed to, and I thought I had; I met Violet, I bought a ring, and then you walked through the door.” She closed her eyes then, and dipped her head.  
“We’ve missed our window, haven’t we?” she whispered. Her voice sounded sad and it quavered when she spoke.  
“I think we have.”  
They stood there, only a foot apart, surrounded by silence as they realized, for the first time in weeks, that what they had, no matter how brief and powerful it was, was over. He waited a moment and when she didn’t move, he lifted up her chin with his right hand- the sensation sent an electric shock throughout them both- and he gazed into her eyes, which, by now, had welt up with a pool of tears. “I think we both need to move on. I have Violet to think about, and you have Jason. I think it would be best for us all if we let this go.”  
“You’re right.” She murmured.  
There was another pause and the tension in the room was becoming thicker with every moment. Daniel thought for a moment and came to the conclusion that if this was going to be the end of their ‘something,’ than it needed to be a great one and so he spoke again, “but,” he started and she peered into his eyes with a sudden curiosity, “I think we owe it to each other to know what it would have been like, don’t you agree?” He took a small step closer to her and her eyebrows raised, knowing what he meant. Her eyes flickered to his lips as she instinctively wet her lips with anticipation. He watched her, suddenly acutely aware of how dangerously close they were to one another. He swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat and spoke, “Would you mind terribly if I?-“  
“Not at all.” She interrupted as she breathlessly crashed her lips to his. Her lips were softer than he imagined, her skin was warm and smooth as he ran his hand along her jawline, down the length of her neck, and across her collarbone to her shoulder. She was strong and beautiful and even better than he could have possibly imagined. She smelled like the rain, cool, and fresh, and clean. Peggy ran her hands up his chest and felt his muscles, strong and sturdy like a tree, or a mountain, unmovable and rooted, despite his lame leg. After a moment Daniel wrapped his arm around Peggy’s waist as she pressed her body flush against his, desperately deepening the kiss to hold onto him for as long as she could. She laced her fingers into the hair at the base of his skull as they broke the kiss only because their need for air momentarily overpowered their urge to continue kissing. Daniel rested his forehead to Peggy’s as they both gasped for the air they absolutely needed.  
Once they had caught their breath, Daniel kissed Peggy’s lips once, twice more hoping to steal all of the kisses he possibly could during this brief exchange. After a few moments, they had regained their composure and so he pulled away and said, “I think we can move on now, right?”  
“I think so, yes.” She agreed, but deep down they both knew that their kiss had only rekindled the flames they shared for one another.  
Peggy watched as he stepped back, walked over to the coat hanger, put his hat on, and draped his coat over his arm. As he approached her again he touched her arm and he looked into her eyes. “Goodnight Peg, and goodbye.” Before he could leave the office she called out to him and said, “I’ll see you tomorrow!”  
Yes, hopefully tomorrow will be different for them both. Maybe Peggy will even consider going on that date with Jason on Friday, and maybe Daniel will finally get up the nerve to propose to Violet, but who knows, sometimes if one window closes another one opens in its place. So maybe Peggy and Daniel will find their way back to each other, maybe someday soon.  



End file.
